


No Idea What To Call This

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith (Voltron) is an Emo, Textfic, Texting, group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Just a regular text fic, nothing to see here-
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No Idea What To Call This

**Author's Note:**

> !Nicknames!
> 
> Lance - Lance/Sharpshooter/All Women are Queens
> 
> Keith - Keith/Creeper
> 
> Pidge - Pidge/Katie/Aw Man/She’s a Thot
> 
> Hunk - Hunk/Best Boy
> 
> Shiro - Shiro/Dad
> 
> Allura - Allura/✨queen✨
> 
> Coran - Coran/Evan Hansen
> 
> Romelle - Romelle/bby
> 
> Matt - Matt/If She Breathes
> 
> [Everyone might not turn up in the first chapter]

#  **Lance created a group chat**

** _Lance changed his name to: Sharpshooter_ **

**Pidge:** Who the fuck is blasting Everyone’s Talking about Jamie-

**Keith:** Who do think?

**Pidge:** Lance.

**Sharpshooter:** Surprisingly not.

**Pidge: ** Okay. It’s either Matt or Shiro.

**Matt: **Not it.

**Keith:** It can’t be Allura, Romelle or Coran and Shiro is most likely asleep...

**Sharpshooter: ** _G a s p_

**Sharpshooter: **It’s gotta be Hunk.

**Pidge: **You sure?? Like, really sure??

**Sharpshooter:** Yes. Who else could it be???

**Pidge: **Fair enough.

****

**Sharpshooter changed Pidge’s name to: Katie**

**Katie: **Do you have a death wish?

**Keith: ** ok you guys please stfu

**Romelle: ** >:( That’s not very nice.

**Sharpshooter: *G A S P* **how dare you curse in front of the child.

****

Keith changed their name to: Creeper

****

**   
**

****

Katie changed their name to: Aw Man

****

****  


**Aw Man:** Yeah it was Hunk. I just heard Everyone’s Talking about Jamie quietly turn into Jack Stauber.

**Sharpshooter:** H a h

**Creeper:** Huh. Lance is actually right about something.

**Sharpshooter:** Hey!!! >:(

**Creeper:** ... ok that was a bit mean i’m sorry.

**Aw Man:** wait what Keith is apologising?! Where is the real Keith and what have you done with him?!

**Creeper:** wow pidge thanks

**Aw Man:** You’re welcome! :)

**Shiro:** Do you guys actually ever y’know... Sleep? Like functional human beings?

**Creeper:** What do you think, Shiro?

**Aw Man:** Sleep is for the weak.

**Sharpshooter:** I try.

**Romelle:** I have insomnia :D

**Creeper:** oh. oh god.

**Romelle:** and ptsd... 

**Shiro:** Oh. Same here.

**Aw Man:** Romelle and Shiro are PTSD buddies 

**Shiro:** Keith.

**Aw Man:** Sowwy :(

**Sharpshooter:** WHO STOLE KEITH’S PHONE BC KEITH WOULD NEVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS SAY THAT.

**Aw Man:** It’s mwe, Mwatt H(owo)lt >;)

**Creeper:** ... My eyes are burning just from reading that, why are related.

**Aw Man:** Because science and biology.

**Creeper:** Families are just a social construct.

**Aw Man:** :( oH SHoot KEiTh is bAck

**Sharpshooter:** and just like that Matt was never heard from again...

**Creeper:** good.

**Aw Man:** .... I’m going to go murder Matt. Bye.

**Creeper:** have fun :)

**Sharpshooter:** I’m also gonna bolt, to sleep. Bye

**Shiro:** Same.

**Romelle:** I’m joining Hunk in his stress baking to bye guys :) hope you have a nice sleep, Lance and Shiro!

**Creeper:** wait hunk is stressed???

**Romelle:** a little bit, not too much.

**Creeper:** you guys mind if i join you?

**Romelle:** not at all! :D

**Creeper:** I’ll be over in a sec.

_An hour later..._

_Matt added... himself?_

**Matt:** Hehe >:) 


End file.
